Won't you let me walk you home from school
by littlesunshinebee
Summary: I recognized the tousled dusty bronze head of hair. Edward Cullen. One year above me. I straightened up, looked away and continued my walk home. ONE-SHOT.
1. Won't you let me walk you home

ONE-SHOT. A/N + playlist is all in the next. Chap. Enjoy! Xx

WON'T YOU LET ME WALK YOU HOME FROM SCHOOL

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

October.

The sky was grey. As always.

The ever green leaves of the forest surrounding our little town were turning shades of yellow, red, brown and golden.

The light drizzle of rain was slowly making my hair damp.

School had begun just a month ago, but it felt more like ages. The days were long, classes were tiring. Jessica Stanley never shuts up and Lauren Mallory is as mean as ever.

Mike Newton still hasn't figured out if he loves me or if he hates me. I think that he hates it that he loves me and he loves it that he hates me. Stupid boy.

I didn't really have friends here in Forks. There were only two people I considered friends. Angela Weber, the reverends daughter, was the only nice person I knew inside school. She was always so kind to sit with me at lunch. She asked me to have dinner with her family once. I couldn't go.

Renee had chosen that particular weekend to visit Charlie and me. It was painful for Charlie and awkward for me. I miss her, she's my mom, but I hated to see Charlie so torn.

She asked me if I would come to visit her over the summer. I want to. But that would mean I'd have to leave Charlie alone. Though, not completely alone, as he would still have his friends from La Push. But still.

That brings me to my second friend by the way. Jacob. He is Billy Black's kid. Billie Black is Charlie's best friend. Jacob often comes with his dad when he is visiting Charlie. We would hang out together. Sometimes in my room, listening to music, reading comic books. Sometimes on the couch down stairs, watching ESPN with our dads.

And sometimes I would come with my dad down to La Push. Jacob always got excited whenever I came down there and he always tugs me along to meet his friends. His friends were ok. But even after meeting them a few times, I still didn't feel completely comfortable to be in their presence. Jacob didn't notice.

Anyway, it is October. The sky is grey, the leaves are green to golden and the drizzle of the rain is slowly damping my hair as I am walking home from school. I could take the bus, but I enjoy walking more. Unlike most people I don't care much for getting wet.

Step for step I am walking the familiar route. My backpack is a bit heavy on my shoulders, but nothing I couldn't take. My hair is down. I rarely ever put it up when I'm going to school. I just prefer the loose strands, so I can hide behind them whenever I might need to.

I was just a few minutes into my fifteen minute walk when the yellow school bus passed me by. I could hear the yelling and the banter going on in the backseats, through the window. That was another reason why I walked home. Though I obviously have the option to take the bus, I really don't fit into the crowd. I am one for dodging awkward situations if I can, so this was really dodging a potential awkward situation.

I jumped away just in time when the bus drove through a pool of water and sprayed it all around.

As I steadied on my feet I noticed someone else across the street, walking in a parallel line with me, facing the same direction I was.

I recognized the tousled dusty bronze head of hair.

Edward Cullen.

One year above me.

I straightened up, looked away and continued my walk home.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

I started to notice him. I mean, really notice him. It was like I had developed a radar that focused entirely on him.

My head shot up in his direction automatically whenever he entered the cafeteria at school. My body shifted when he walked down the hallways.

My muscles tensed as he walked passed me. It was unnerving.

And the worst was. He walked as well. Every day in a parallel line with me until the moment I turned for my front door and he walked on to his.

November.

December.

January.

February.

March.

Rain.

Cold.

Snow.

Ice.

Clouded skies.

Clear skies.

Sometimes a glance in his direction.

Sometimes a glance towards mine.

A shy smile.

A quick turn of the head.

The yellow school bus passing by.

Every day, we were walking.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Early April. The sun was shining brightly today. This was very unlikely weather for Forks, and I intended to fully enjoy this unique day of Spring. I dressed, ran down the stairs and called a quick goodbye to Charlie as I closed the front door behind me.

As soon as I felt the delicate warmth of the sunlight, I halted and turned my face upwards to the sky. I closed my eyes and with a smile I tried to absorb it. It wasn't much, but it was enough to remind me of the warmth of Arizona.

I wasn't really sure where I should go, so I just started walking. I was about 10 minutes in my walk when suddenly I felt him. I hadn't heard his footsteps. I hadn't seen him in my peripheral vision. I just felt his presence. I just knew that he was there, walking on the other side of the road.

Slowly, I dared to glance in his direction. He was already looking at me.

Blood rushed to my cheeks. I couldn't help it.

I looked away to take a deep breath before I looked back. He was still watching me.

I offered him a shy smile.

He smile back. His crooked smile.

I blushed again. He averted his gaze, glancing left and then right. He searched my eyes again, and gave me another crooked smile.

It took me a second to realize that he was crossing the road.

He is crossing the road.

Automatically I slowed my pace until I halted. I was nervous as he kept his eyes trained on me. Closer and closer he came. His eyes sparkling and his hair illuminated by the bright sunlight.

"Hello." He said as he came to a stop in front of me. His voice was smooth. Velvet.

"Hi." I answered him. He was tall. Taller than I always thought. I had to tilt my head slightly backwards to look at him.

He scratched the back of his head. "You're Bella Swan, right?" The crooked smile again.

"Yeah."

"I'm Edward. Cullen." He added.

"I know." I blurted out. I bit my lip and tried to force another blush away.

He chuckled.

"So… where are you going?"

I felt my eyes widen a bit. "Uhm… nowhere… I'm just walking."

He chuckled again. "Can I join you?"

"Uh… yeah. Of course." I nodded slowly.

"Ok, then. Shall we?" He grinned, cocking his head slightly.

"We shall." I mumbled and started walking again.

He started asking me questions. He wanted to know everything, until the middle name of my mother. Sometimes I asked one in return, but mostly I just answered. There was something about him.

I lost track of time and actually I kind of forgot where we were as well, until Edward pointed to the little diner ahead. "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"Uhm… yeah ok, sure." I nodded.

As we arrived at the diner, he held the door open for me. It was such a small gesture, but it showed that he cared. I mean, not for me in particularly. How could he, we just spoke to each other for the first time. I just mean, he cares. His mother probably taught him how to behave as a gentleman and this little gesture showed that he didn't forget his upbringing.

"What would you like?" He asked gently as we stood in front of the counter.

"Strawberry." I answered. He grinned and ordered. He chose chocolate.

He reached for his pocket to get his money, and I reached into my pocket to get mine.

His hand slipped around my wrist. The shock of the feeling of his skin against mine was completely unsuspected and I gasped, inaudibly. He let go immediately but the feeling lingered still.

"I'm paying." He told me.

I raised my face to look at him. "You really don't have to. I can pay for myself."

"I'd like to pay for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Uhm ok." I felt slightly uncomfortable with him paying for me. II wasn't used to that.

He handed me the ice cream and we went to sit on a wooden bench outside so we wouldn't waste any sunlight.

I stared at the cone in my hands.

I should have paid for myself.

"Aren't you going to eat it? It won't stay there for ever, ice cream melts." He said.

"Oh yeah. It's just, I could've paid for myself. Now I feel guilty."

He laughed heartily. "Don't. I wanted to pay."

"But-"

"Just eat it Bella. You can pay next time."

I smiled at him. I started eating the ice cream and savoured its taste.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Next Monday, when I left the house for school, I noticed Edward Cullen standing across the street. His hands where shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans and he was watching me with a sheepish smile. When I reached the curb at the end of our driveway, he crossed the street and came walking over to me.

"Mind if I walk you to school?" He asked.

"No." I smiled shyly.

And after school. He was waiting on my side of the street until I arrived.

"Mind if I walk you home?"

"No."

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

April.

May.

June.

The weather kept getting better, and our walks more enjoyable.

July.

"Have a good Summer, Bella."

"Thanks, you too."

"Do you have plans?"

"I'm going to Florida. My mom just moved there with her new husband. You?"

"Italy. An old friend of Carlisle invited us to stay with him and his family."

"Wow, Italy. Nice."

"Yeah."

"So, I guess I'll see you in a few weeks?"

"Yeah, guess so."

"Well, bye, have a nice trip."

"You too."

August.

September.

When I left the house for the first day of school, I noticed Edward Cullen standing across the street. His hands where shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans and he was watching me with a sheepish smile. When I reached the curb at the end of our driveway, he crossed the street and came walking over to me.

"Mind if I walk you to school?" He asked.

"No." I answered with a smile.

October.

November.

December.

The cycle repeated itself again. And again.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"When is your birthday?" Edward asked.

I was used by now, to the sudden, random questions he could ask.

"On the 13th of September." I answered.

"September! But that was like a month ago, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't that important."

"Bella, your birthday is your birthday. A day that is focused on you. You are important, so that makes your birthday important. You should have told me."

I blushed when he said that and shrugged again.

The next day he gave me a present wrapped in the prettiest wrapping paper I had seen so far. It was a cd with beautiful music compositions. Among them were a lot of my favourites and a lot I had never heard of, but equally as beautiful.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

It was Saturday morning. I was in bed, dosing in and out of sleep. Charlie had left quite a few hours a go, to go fishing with Billy and Harry. The morning had been quiet.

I was startled by the unfamiliar honking of a car down the street.

I groaned, pressed my face into my pillow and drew the covers over my head.

Just when I dosed off again, the car horn honked a second time. And a third time.

I groaned again and rolled out of bed to see what all the commotion was about.

I almost tripped over my feet as I made it to the window. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I tried to make out what was going on.

And then I spotted him on the other side of the street, leaning against a shiny, silver Volvo. The grin plastered on his face dared to break it in half.

Edward Cullen had passed his driving exam.

I think my jaw dropped. And I could feel my eyes widen.

"You passed your driving exam?" I shouted, completely ignoring the fact that he couldn't hear me. Though I think he seemed to understand what I was asking, as his grin grew even wider.

I flew down the stairs, once again tripping over myself, yanked open the front door and ran across the street.

"You passed it? Why didn't you tell me you were taking it! This is great!" I squealed and laughed and might have looked like a maniac. I flew into is arms and squealed some more. His arms tightened around me and I felt his whole body shake with laughter.

When he put me down on the ground, I started jumping up and down like a little kid,

"Edward Cullen, this is awesome!" I giggled as I walked around the car. "When did you take the test?"

"Yesterday." His smile was radiant.

"Wow, this is so great."

"Yeah. I was thinking… wanna go for a ride?" He said with wiggling eyebrows, dangling the keys around his finger.

"Yes, of course!" I laughed.

"Good. But maybe you should get dressed first." He suggested with a smirk.

"What?"

He glanced pointedly down my body, so I followed his gaze.

I was barefoot and still wearing sweat pants and an old ragged t-shirt. I blushed and ducked my head to hide it.

"Yeah… uhm so you wanna come inside as I go change?"

"Yeah, sure." He laughed and followed me across the street.

"It only took me a few minutes to get freshened up and changed into a new set of clothes.

"Ok, let me just leave a note for Charlie in case he comes home." I said to Edward as I came down the stairs. "Sure," he nodded, the grin still present on his face.

I quickly scribbled a message down for Charlie and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Ok, ready to go." I announced. I was laughing and giggling as we walked down to the car. Edward seemed to share my giddy mood.

He opened the passenger door for me. "M'lady." He said and bowed his head a little.

I shoved his shoulder gently and laughed some more.

He closed the door when I sat in the seat and walked around the car to get to the other side.

"Ready?" He grinned as he was about to turn the key in the ignition. I rolled my eyes and told him yes with a big smile.

As soon as the key turned and the motor started to purr, the radio turned on automatically on an oldies station. All laughing and feeling giddy, we sang loudly along with the songs the station played.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

I baked him a cake the next day. He laughed when I showed it to him.

"For the Shiny Volvo owner?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Normally such a cake just says 'Congratulations with…'." He grinned.

"Yeah… well…" I shrugged.

He chuckled and scooped up some of the frosting.

I handed him a fork so he could eat it. He took it, then stood up and grabbed another from the kitchen drawer and gave it to me.

We finished the entire cake together.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

The year it was my turn to turn sixteen, Charlie bought the Chevy from Billy. The red paint was faded and the frame was a little rusty in some places. The truck was noisy and the engine didn't go over 55 miles per hour. I loved it right away.

When I closed the door behind me as I left the house, I wasn't surprised to see the Volvo parked in front of our driveway, as it was there on most mornings. Edward was leaning against the door of his car. He pushed himself off of it as soon as he saw me and started walking towards me.

"Nice ride." He whistled. I could easily detect the sarcasm in his voice.

"Uhm yeah. Charlie bought it from Billy."

Edward nodded. "It's a little rusty and a little used, but it's good."

"Did it used to be black or something? I can see some black there." He pointed to a place where some of the red paint had worn off.

"Yeah, it used to be. Billy gave it a paintjob a few years ago."

"I see a black door and I want it painted red." Edward chuckled.

I let out a chuckle myself at how he twisted the words of 'Paint it Black'.

"So… I guess you don't need rides anymore huh?"

"Uhm… I guess not."

Edward swallowed and looked down with a little frown. I looked away.

"But I could… you know… still ride with you today if you want to?"

"Yeah… yeah, that's great." Edward nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah."

He nodded again and then took my hand and led me to the Volvo.

This was Edwards last year as a student at Forks High. We did not speak of it much, but sometimes the knowledge was hanging over our heads like a dark cloud.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

For once, Edward was driving under the speed limit. It was shocking. I didn't know what was up with him. He had this smile plastered on his face as he drove. He was somewhat ignoring me; he didn't talk to me he just kept sneaking glances at me. The radio played an old Beatles song, and Edward was softly humming along.

When he glanced at me again, I smiled at him. He smiled back and looked back to the road, and started to softly sing along with the words.

"When I get older, losing my hair,

Many years from now,

Will you still be sending me a Valentine

Birthday greetings, bottle of wine?"

He bobbed his head to the melody and winked at me. I laughed softly.

"If I'd been out till quarter to three,

Would you lock the door?

Will you still need me, will you still feed me,

When I'm sixty-four?…"

He turned to me with puppy eyes and a pout as he said that last line. I smiled and shook my head in amusement. I turned away to look at the scenery, as Edward was still singing along. It hit me then. It hit me hard and right in the face.

The dull ache in my chest.

The blush on my cheeks.

The way the thoughts in my mind only revolved around him.

How he can disrupt my heartbeat with just one, lazy, crooked smile.

Yes.

I'd be around for as long as he wanted me. Until he was sixty-four or until he was a hundred years old. I don't care. As long as he wants me.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

December.

January.

February.

"Do you know where you want to go for college yet?"

"Yeah. I was thinking Dartmouth."

"Dartmouth? Wow."

He chuckled.

"Yeah."

"So… when will you leave?"

"Probably a week after graduation. I know it's pretty fast, but I think it's better. I need to get everything in order. Maybe find a job over there would help a lot as well." He looked away. Avoiding eye-contact.

I rested my chin on my knees. Dartmouth is a long way from home. It was all happening so soon.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

March.

April.

May.

We walked beside each other in silence. The yellow school bus passed us by. The squealing and laughing going on in the backseats audible through the windows.

We still walked together, whenever the weather was nice. Well, nice enough.

It was darker then usual for a four o'clock in the afternoon.

"Maybe Friday I can get tickets for the dance." Edward spoke up. Oh, right. Prom.

I waited a beat to think of a response. I didn't really have one.

"Oh… That's… nice."

"I'll take you."

I slowed my stride and looked up to him. He kept staring ahead and slowed his step only a little. I looked away and picked up my pace a bit to keep up with him.

I opened my mouth and was about to share my thoughts on that plan when I felt him slip his hand in mine. It took me a moment and I blinked a few times before I curled my fingers around his.

Together we walked along in silence.

We halted our steps as we arrived at my house. The wind was whipping my hair in my face as I was looking up to Edward.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He murmured before he released my hand. He briefly glanced at my face with the hint of a smile and turned away. I watched him strolling down the street. "Bye." I said softly.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

June.

_Highway run._

_Into the midnight sun._

_Wheels go round and round._

_You're on my mind._

"You do know that I'm not good at this, right?" I asked him again. Why on earth I ever opted to go for the heels is lost on me.

"I know." He smiled softly. "But I've got you. Don't worry." His arms tightened around my waist, automatically cradling me to his chest. My arms slid around his neck. His chin rested on top of my head.

_Honey I know, I know, I know times are changing._

_It's time we all reach out for something new._

_That means you too._

"My cousin Alice. She's coming here after the summer." He suddenly said. We're stepping in slow circles. The twinkling lights resembled a night of stars on the gym's ceiling, above our heads.

I shifted in his arms. "Really?"

"Yeah." He tugged me back under his chin.

"She's coming to finish senior year here."

"Why?"

"She… She's a little different. And her parents can't really handle it."

"Different how?"

"I don't really know how to explain it right. But sometimes she has these visions. And her parents, being very religious, claim that… well… that the devil must visit her. And… life has been kind of hard on her. So my parents offered her to stay here. She agreed."

"Oh. I hope she likes it here."

His arms squeezed around me. My dress riding up just a little with the motion.

"I'm sure she will. I'm sure you'll like her."

_Years gone by and still._

_Words don't come easily._

Just two more weeks and he would leave.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"Would you mind a little detour today?" Edward asked as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. It was the last day of school. The graduation ceremony was tomorrow.

Just one more week to go.

"Uhm, sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm… just want to show you something."

"Ok." I nodded.

The drive was quiet. I was watching the scenery as we drove, as I often did. Edward started for the highway. I looked at him in surprise. He seemed to sense it, as he looked at me reassuringly. "Trust me?" He murmured as he focused back on the road again.

I nodded, though he couldn't see. "Yeah." I said back.

"It won't be too long before we get there."

"Ok." I said softly.

I wasn't paying attention when he took the turn, so I had no idea where we were as I didn't recognize the surroundings. The trees on the side were beginning to grow closer and closer and we continued on the small road. We finally stopped when the road ended. It looked like this was some kind of parking space or a rest stop for hikers as there was also a picnic table present.

"Come on," Edward said as he unbuckled himself and got out of the car.

I followed him out.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him in wonder.

"Trust me Bella? I just want to show you something."

I sighed softly. Of course I trusted him. "Yeah, ok."

Edward took my hand and started leading me up a trail. "We're not going hiking are we?" I asked slightly panicked.

"Bella." Edward sighed and halted. "Would you please come with me?"

"I… But… Yeah. I just really don't like hiking Edward. I'm clumsy, you know that."

He chuckled and started walking again, pulling me along. "Don't worry, I've got you, haven't I?" He lifted our linked hands to prove his point.

I gave up and followed him.

It was beautiful. The meadow, where he led me to.

There were wildflowers everywhere. The sweet scent of it lingering lightly in the air.

For once, the sky was clear and the soft sunlight added so much more to the whole scene.

He stared at me and the looked away. I look away.

I look back. He's staring again.

I look down and back up. Still staring.

"Is there- what is it?" My breathing hitched. His brow furrowed a bit as if he was in deep deep thought. "Mmm," he makes a dismissal sound and shakes his head before looking away again.

I look away.

Back to silence.

Then, I can feel the warmth of his skin before he touched me. My body still jumped slightly as I felt how his hand softly cupped my jaw and coaxed me to turn back to him. I turned my head in wonder, silently revelling the feeling of his hand on me. His face is a lot closer than I expected and I tried to pull back a bit. He wasn't having any of that. His hand, the one that was cupping my jaw, slid to the back of my neck and kept me from moving away.

The blood is pounding in my ears and I'm getting more and more in trouble with breathing with every next breath I take.

The frown between his brows had disappeared. In return, there was the hint of his crooked smile playing on his lips. He kept glancing between my eyes and my lips.

Finally he let the crooked smile completely through and leaned in with a wicked glance in his eyes. I'm tense. I can feel the strain I'm putting on my muscles. I have just enough time to draw in another breath before I can feel his lips on mine.

Edwards lips on mine.

Brushing against me just once.

But it was enough to make my head spin and I spaced out when his breath swept over my face like the soft caress of a summer breeze.

"I just wanted to know what It felt like." He says finally. His hand still on the back of my neck.

"How what feels like?" I squeak out after a second. My breathing still erratic. My ears still pounding. My muscles still tense. And now there's the feeling of an electrical shock coursing through my body as well.

"Kissing you." He smirks. Still that wicked glance in his eyes.

"And how do you find it?" I managed to get out.

"I like it." He stares off for a second. Deep in thought. His hand still in place.

He turns back and nods. " Yeah I like it." And then he leaned in again and kissed me for a second time.

We stayed in that meadow until the stars came out.

I wasn't worried that Charlie would be wondering where I was, since I knew he went to La Push straight after work to watch a game there.

We spent our time talking, joking, and occasionally a glance was snuck my way accompanied with a knowing smile.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

It was Friday. Just about midnight.

I was lying on my bed with my legs crossed. My book lying open with the cover facing up beside me; my hand resting on top of it as if I was about to pick it up and to continue reading.

I had no intention to do so.

I stared up at my ceiling. It was lit up with a mix of moonlight and the dim light on my nightstand. It was so quiet that I could almost hear my own heartbeat pounding steadily in my chest.

A knock on the window woke me up from my haze state.

My eyes snapped to the glass where I could make out a dark figure sitting on the tree branch, hovering in front of it. I jumped up from my bed and walked to the window warily. Only when I recognized the bronze hair and the bright green eyes, I relaxed and opened the window quickly. I stepped back so Edward had the room to climb in.

Once he was standing straight, I took a step so I could close the window. As soon as I had done that, I turned to look at him. He just stared down at me with a hint of his crooked smile playing on his lips. "Hi," he whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Hi," I responded immediately. His voice had snapped me out of my daze. "You're in my room." I stated.

"I am." He said.

"Why?"

"I… just… felt like it."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"My dead is home." Already sleeping. But still.

"I figured."

"Ok."

Silence.

"Would you like to sit?"

"Uhm, yeah sure."

Instead of sitting down in the rocking chair or the chair at my desk, like I expected him to do, he sat down on my bed, kicked off his shoes, threw his legs on it and leaned back against the headboard.

For a moment I was frozen, before I slowly walked back to my bed and laid down in my previous spot. Our arms were almost touching. I could feel the warmth of his skin through the textile of our clothes.

"What were you reading?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

…_If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger…_

"Huh? Oh… uh, this." I lifted the book for a moment and waved with it briefly.

…_He's always in my mind: not as a pleasure, any more that I am always a pleasure to myself, but as my own being…_

Before I could set it back down, though, Edward snatched it out of my hand and studied the cover.

"Wuthering Heights?"

"Yeah."

Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked, not sure if he was making fun of me or not.

"You're my Heathcliff and I'm your Cathy."

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Heathcliff, it's me – Cathy, come home. I'm so cold, let me in-a-your window," he finished reciting with a nod to my bedroom window.

"Oh… right." I nodded once.

_Ooh! Let me have it._

_Let me grab your soul away._

_Ooh! Let me have it._

_Let me grab your soul away._

_You know it's me…_

Edward flipped the book open and started reading at a random page. For just a minute or two, he stared down at the letters before snapping it shut and handing the book back over to me.

I took it and set it down on my nightstand.

The silence between us was heavy. Loaded.

My heart started pounding.

I turned my face to look elsewhere.

My skin felt hot. As if I was having a fever.

His hand coaxed me to turn to him. I kept my eyes down. I wasn't sure if I could look into his. My gaze was fixed lower.

I watched as his soft lips opened.

He tugged on my chin, willing me to look at him. I gave in.

His gaze was intense. Deep.

A sudden urge coursed through me, a longing to touch him.

Slowly, cautiously, I let my hand slide over his, where he was still holding on to my chin.

His hand travelled from under mine to my neck, his fingers curling around the backside of it. He shifted closer. And closer. Towering over me.

My gaze dropped lower again before I looked up to his eyes uncertain.

But they were focused on my lips.

Slowly he dipped his head down. His eyes flickering to mine for a brief moment before settling back on my lips. And then his met mine.

Slow. Tentative.

I responded. Slow. Testing. Tasting.

As minutes passed, his lips grew more confident. As did his body. His hands were dancing over me. I could only respond. My hands gripping and fisting I his hair. Tomorrow he would leave.

His kisses were deep, slow, determent. It was his last night in town.

His hands dared to skim over places that had never been touched by another before.

I was shaking.

He broke the kiss, leaning back to stare into my eyes.

In his silence he seemed to ask a question and I found myself answering it. I nodded once, looking at him, waiting. I didn't really know what to do.

He did.

His lips came back to mine. His hands travelled carefully under my t-shirt so his fingers could softly stroke my bare skin.

As time continued, my armour of clothing grew into a pile beside my bed. As did his.

I was nervous. I couldn't hide it.

My knees fell to the sides as he hovered over me, his weight supported by his elbows.

The pounding in my chest was becoming so hard it should have been painful.

I could feel him.

He leaned forward, bending his face to mine. His nose traced invisible lines across my face. His lips brushed over my cheeks, my jaw, my troath and back until he found my lips and pressed a light kiss on them.

My arms slid up around his neck and my hands ran through his hair.

A shiver ran through me as he shifted the slightest bit.

His fingers caressed my face and my eyes were locked on his.

I lifted my head a little so I could kiss him. He answered the kiss and pushed my head back into the pillow. He kissed again, and again. The fire burning and aching in my veins.

I felt his fingers leaving my face to run over my shoulder, my chest and linger at my waist. The butterflies in my stomach were on the verge of exploding.

I tightened my grip around his neck a little as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled back, giving me the opportunity to breath, while he kissed down my troath.

"Breath." He whispered, washing his own breath over my face. His voice made my skin crawl and I shuddered. "I'm trying." I murmured. My cheeks turned red.

He let out a soft chuckle and continued kissing me behind my ear.

Finally, I managed to get a little control over my breath and pulled his lips back to mine.

Then, he shifted again and I could feel him pressing into me. I gasped.

He bended forward again, to claim my lips. One hand on my face, one hand lower, on my thigh.

He pushed. Slowly and cautious.

I gasped again, needing the air. It was uncomfortable, or it hurt. I wasn't sure. The line between those terms was to fine at this moment.

His hand was still on my thigh. Mine flew to his shoulders for support.

"I'm sorry it hurts." He whispered, kissing my closed eyes. He held still once he was completely inside, his body motionless. I opened my eyes to reassure him.

He stared down at me, a small frown on his face.

My heart was slamming inside of me. I was afraid to move.

But eventually I did. I slowly moved my hands to the small of his back. I could feel his stomach shiver and his muscles tighten in effort. It took him a moment before he could relax. He pressed a kiss on my lips and buried his face in my shoulder, whispering comforting and soothing words against my skin.

We were laying like that for while. Just feeling.

Then slowly, very slowly, I dared to rock my hips against his, once, and closed my eyes to process the sensations.

His body trembled. I saw how hands twisted into the sheets. His knuckles pale.

He lifted his head and crushed his lips to mine. His body rocking gently. As he repeated the movement, I grew more comfortable.

My cheeks burned.

My body trembled.

And he repeated the movement.

His lips moved to my jaw as he still rocked against me.

His speed increased cautiously, his fingers pressing into my skin. Perhaps a little to hard, but I didn't care, couldn't care. My thighs wrapped around him.

My body grew limp. I could only feel his warmth, his breath on my skin, his lips on my lips, the jolts of electricity running through my veins, shocking my body.

My muscles tightened as he rocked and rocked. Warm heath exploded in my lower stomach and spread over my entire body.

A soft moan escaped my lips and I squeezed my eyes shut. My back arched, my arms clenched around him, my face buried in his shoulder.

His body stiffened and he let out a low groan. I wanted to look at him, but I couldn't seem to open my eyes. His hips rocked once more. His body shivering.

I sighed and my grip on him weakened as I felt that heath glowing in every cell of my body. His lips found mine.

His breath washed as a refreshment over my clammy face. He kissed my hair, my forehead, my lips, my cheek, my ear, my troath, my shoulder. Again, and again.

I wanted to tell him what he did to me, to describe the feeling he gave me. But I couldn't. So instead I embraced him, my cheek leaning against his, holding him.

We laid like this for what felt like hours. Then he freed himself from my arms and rolled on to his back. I curled up to his side. With closed eyes I inhaled the perfume of his skin. He tangled one hand in my hair and held mine with the other to his chest.

The glowing feeling inside made me tired and I felt drowsy. With his soft humming, he guided me into sleep.

If this, us here, could not be for forever, then it could be just for tonight.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

When I awoke, I was alone. I half-expected him to be here still, to feel his warm, solid body pressed against mine. But of course, with Charlie up and around the house, that could never be a possibility. I felt disappointed, sad, and lonely. I had wanted to wake up with him next to me.

I was surprised to find that I was wearing a baby-doll. The one my mom bought me for my last birthday. This was the first time I was wearing it.

My sheets still smelled like him. Like us.

I knew he'd leave at 10 this morning. He had told me before. It was now 9. Only one hour left.

I showered to erase the memory of last night.

Though it had been real, it had been just a dream. And though dreams can be deceiving, they offer a sweet relieve when they bring fantasy and reality closer together. May it had been just for one night.

I didn't know if I should go and wave goodbye or not. I ended up walking down the road in the direction of his house anyway. Just two hours too late. He was gone.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

I took the job at the Newton's shop. It was good distraction during the long summer days. It took my mind of things. Kept me busy. Plus it made it able to save up some money for… well… for when it was my turn to leave for college.

"Bella, would you be a dear and clean the floor in the back? I accidentally spilled some coffee."

"Sure Mrs. Newton." I mumbled and went to get a bucket of water and some soap.

"Hey Bella." Mike greeted me as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi Mike." I gave him a slight nod as I looked up from my work at the floor.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked as he leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mm, not much." I sat, as I got up from the floor to rinse out the bucket with the dirty soap water.

"You?" I asked when he didn't say anything else.

"Not much." He replied.

Mike watched me work. It made me uncomfortable to be under his gaze.

I finished off and went for the door to go back to the front. Mike stopped me by putting his hand on my arm. I looked up at him in wonder.

He grinned and opened the door for me. Making a gesture that I should go first. I nodded in thanks.

Cleaning.

Selling.

Cleaning.

Talking.

Cleaning.

Selling.

Cleaning.

"Can I help you?" – "Oh, no thank you, I'm just looking."

Not selling.

Cleaning.

Going home.

Yes. It was a good distraction.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Jacob Black tried to kiss me today. I tried to punch him. I broke my hand while he didn't even suffer a bruise. It was beyond annoying.

He'd called around noon. "Hey Bells!" He called through the phone.

Jacob always made me smile a little with his ever cheery mood.

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

"Not much. Just wondering, you wanna come down to La Push today?"

"Hmm, well I have to work today…"

"Maybe you can get off earlier?"

"Maybe, I'll try ok?"

"Sure, I'll see you when I see you."

"Ok, bye."

It was rather quiet in the store so Mrs. Newton had no problem with letting me off earlier. I went home to shower and drove down to La Push afterwards.

Jake and I hang out with his friends for a while and after that we took a walk on the beach. The conversation went into directions I was not comfortable with. And that conversation ended up in Jacob trying to kiss me.

After my attempt to hurt him, he did drive me to the hospital. Dad wasn't too angry. He was upset that I broke my hand, but he found more humour in the situation then I did.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"Wow, Bella. What happened?" Mike asked as he saw my cast when I came in for work.

"I tried to punch Jacob."

"Jacob. That kid from La Push?"

"Yeah. It was a stupid idea."

"Why did you do it?"

"Doesn't really matter." I waved it off.

Mrs. Newton wasn't to happy with my broken hand, since she now had to help share some of the workload. I couldn't really do any cleaning with one hand so my new place was to stay behind the counter and Mike and Mrs. Newton took care of the rest.

"So Bella…" Mike began as we walked out of the door. My shift was over, I was going home.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…" he trailed off.

"You were wondering?" I encouraged him when he didn't say anything else.

"Yeah… I was wondering… Would you like to go out with me? See a movie or something?"

"I don't know Mike. I don't think that's such a good idea."

His hand wrapped around my elbow to get me to stop walking. "Why not?"

"Because… I don't like you like that." I said, a bit uncomfortable.

He took a step closer. Our bodies were separated by just a few inches of air. His hand was still resting on my arm.

"Why not?" He asked, staring down at me.

"Because… I don't know… I just don't."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then his hand trailed up my arm and cupped my jaw. It felt wrong.

His blond hair, his bright blue eyes, his baby face… it all made him look cute. But it just felt wrong.

"I could always try to convince you…" He suggested. I stiffened. But my being silent only seemed to encourage him. He leaned in slowly, his gaze focused on my lips.

His hand inched to the back of my head and tangled in my hair. It felt wrong.

He pushed my face closer to his. It felt wrong.

His lips were just a breath away. It felt wrong.

I shoved at his chest and raised the arm with the cast.

"I have only one good arm left. If I have to break that one as well, you won't see me at all for the next couple of weeks, as I won't be able to work." I warned him.

I stepped back an turned to leave. "Ask Jessica. I know she wants to go with you." I said just as I started the walk home.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

The routine of working, eating, sleeping and then just lazing around the house on weekends, made the passing of time during the summer days endurable.

Jacob came over a few times. Sometimes with Billy, sometimes alone. He never apologized for trying to kiss me. And he never apologized for breaking my hand. Technically I broke my hand, but it was his fault.

He still tried to persuade me to go on a date with him. But he kept his tactics verbally so I was able to brush it off each time. Charlie and Billy watched it all from the corner of their eyes with a small smile tugging on their lips as they silently pretended to be focused on the ESPN channel in front of them.

Obviously, I never invited Jacob up to my room again.

Mike had backed off as well. He had taken my advice and asked Jessica out. The girl was smitten with him. I could tell by the way she popped in the shop every day to say a quick, and sometimes a not so quick hello.

Mike seemed to take it, he might even like her a little like that, but it was still clear that Jessica was the enthusiastic in this young relationship.

But he was off my back, so I couldn't care too much.

Summer was ending, the start of school was approaching with the offer of a new daily routine. Just three more days.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Alice Cullen. A petite thing. Almost pixie-like. Her black hair pointed into every direction, with a funky fringe just above her eyes. Her grey-blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Her high voice sounds like the light chiming of silver bells. She was the band-aid on my heart.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"Soooo, Bella. I was thinking.. Do you want to go to Seattle Saturday? Do some shopping?" Alice asked me as we made our way to our Art class.

"I don't like shopping Ali. You know that."

She stopped walking, her eyes turned big, the corners of her mouth tugged downwards and her bottom lip jutted out. "But who would I go with?"

"Alice…" I tried.

"Please?"

"I… hmmpf." I turned and started walking again.

"Does that mean yes?" She asked while linking her arm through mine.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then I think you know the answer yourself."

Her arm squeezed mine a bit. "I do." She laughed quietly.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Charlie loved Alice. She was something else. Her vibrant personality lighted up our home every time she decided to grace it with her presence.

She even took it as far as watching some ESPN with Charlie while I was cooking dinner or something. It was like he found his second daughter. I guess Alice was sort of my sister. In a way.

It was nice to have her around.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"Sooo." Alice started as she was lying on my bed. She had put her magazine aside and looked up to me. "What are you're plans for Christmas?" She asked.

"I'm going to Florida." I crossed my legs and sat my book aside with the cover facing up. Wuthering Heights.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen my mom in a while. It would be nice to spent the holidays with her."

Alice nodded. "I guess so. I'm gonna miss you while you're away."

I smiled at that. "I'm gonna miss you too."

Alice went back to her magazines, tapping her foot in the air on the rhythm of the beat of the song playing on the radio. I went back to my book.

I knew why she asked about my plans. Edward was coming home during Christmas break.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Graduation was only a few weeks away. I hadn't decided on which college I was going to yet, but I had already received the acceptance letters. The one from Dartmouth as well.

Alice had told me she would go back to her home for a week after graduation. Together with Carlisle and Esme. Her parents wouldn't come to the graduation ceremony and she wanted to get some closure. Not that she wouldn't ever see her parents or her sister again, but their role in her life had been played and was over. She would start again with the family she had gained over the year.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

The graduation ceremony was just a week away. I was aware that Edward Cullen was in town for the event. But I purposely did not bump into him.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Just three more days. Renee and Phil flew in yesterday. They booked a room at the local inn for about 5 days. After the ceremony they planned to stay one or two days and then head back to Florida.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"Congratulations Bella Swan. I wish you all the luck in your future, and enjoy the wonders of life." Mr. Banner had said after I signed my high school diploma and he had shaken my hand firmly.

I ducked my head and scrambled of the stage. Ignoring the flash of bronze I caught in my peripheral vision.

When everyone had signed, people started to mingle. Photographs were taken. Graduation caps were thrown in the air. Smiles were spread on faces like butter on a sandwich.

Mom and Dad had wandered off to talk to Mr. Raven. He had been their biology teacher in their younger years at Forks High. Phil was around here somewhere, talking to reverend Weber.

"Bella!" Alice called me over to where she was standing with her family.

I bit my lip and made my way over.

"You have to be in the pictures with us!" she gushed and pulled on my arm to stand next to her in the pose. A few were taken with just the two of us.

At some point Angela had walked behind us, and Alice had dragged her over to stand between us. Her boyfriend Ben joined at some point too.

Then one with Carlisle and Alice. Carlisle me and Alice. Esme and Alice. Esme, Alice and Me. The three of them together. The four of us together.

Then Alice and me alone again.

Finally, the last pictures came around. Alice next to me. Edward next to Alice.

Just after the last picture was taken, I felt a soft hand brushing against mine behind Alice's back. I didn't look up. I withdrew my hand at the contact and told everybody that I was going to find my parents.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

I haven't been out of the house much, the days after the ceremony. Alice visited once, but she was busy with her own family and preparing herself to leave for a week.

The next visit was the day before she left.

We had talked a little about everything. Not too much about her home, since I knew the subject was very touchy.

"Here, I brought you something." She said after we were laying on my bed for a while. She bended over the edge of the bed to retrieve something of her purse on the ground.

"What's that?" I asked curious.

"The pictures!" She smiled widely as she came up and handed me a small bundle.

I took it and slowly undid the wrapping.

There's me and Alice.

And Alice and me. With Angela. With Ben. Carlisle. Esme.

Edward.

I stared at the last picture in the stack. Alice was laughing brightly at the camera. I was more gazing at it. My mind seeming elsewhere.

Edward wasn't looking at the camera. His eyes were glancing down and to the side. Glancing at me.

"Why won't you see him Bella?" Alice soft voice broke the silence.

I blinked and looked her.

"You know he wants to see you." She continued when I didn't say anything.

"Because. Alice. He broke my heart. And he doesn't even know it." I whispered. The tears finally slipping.

Alice's face twisted in sadness as she watched me. She brought her small arms around me to offer comfort. As much as she wants to be that, to be that comfort, I was knew that there was only one person who could heal me. Only one.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Two days passed before my feet took action.

My shoes were soaked from the rain as I sloshed through the mud pools on the street. I couldn't care. I was numb. My pounding heart was the drive behind the frantic way my feet carried my down the road. Step for step, down the road.

One knock on his door was enough. It swung open only seconds later.

His messy hair was always the first thing I noticed about his appearance. Today as well.

It was messy.

He had on a plain t shirt, a little rumpled, and comfortable sweatpants. His eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"I love you." I blurted out. " I always have."

"Bella." He whispered.

"Probably always will. I can't help it."

"Bella." He whispered again.

"I… can't help it." My breathing hitched and my words twisted in a sob. The cold, the wet and the sobbing made my body shake like a leaf.

My arms found their way around my stomach, and I held on tight. I was breaking all over again.

"Bella." A third time.

I didn't look at him, my chin tucked down to my chest, silently sobbing.

Then, I felt his arms slide around me and engulf me in his warmth.

"Bella." My head was tucked under his chin, his mouth moving against my hair.

"Don't you have any idea how much I love you."

The tears slipped from my eyes.

My arms went around him for support.

"I love you."

I gripped tighter.

"I love you Bella. I always have. And probably always will. I love you."

A strangled cry escaped my lips and I turned my face into his chest to calm myself.

"Come on sweetheart, come inside." He kissed the top of my head and then moved us through the door, but never letting go of our embrace."

Once inside, he closed the door, and pushed me back. I leaned on it for support, while he still stayed close.

"I love you Bella. Please know that."

Slowly I looked up to meet his eyes. I couldn't speak.

He gripped my face with both his hands and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you." He said again, staring deeply in my eyes.

"I love you." Again. And then he tilted his head to kiss my lips. And I kissed back. Through the mess of tears I kissed him back.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"You're cold." He whispered in my hair. He had me sandwiched between himself and the front door.

I nodded with closed eyes.

"Come on," he said and kissed me on my forehead before loosening his warm embrace. He took my hand and tugged me up the stairs.

He led me to the bathroom and started to fill the tub with hot water. I watched him work. I was still numb and could not fully comprehend the things around me.

Edward got up and turned to me. A small, gentle smile on his lips as he looked into my eyes. He raised a hand to brush the strands of wet hair out of my face.

His hand trailed over my cheek, caressing the skin there, down to the curve of my neck. His gaze dropped for a moment and then went back up again. He raised his other hand and mirrored the movements of the first.

They trailed down the lengths of my arms, and then over to my waist. They fingered the hemline of my sweater before gently inching the textile upwards.

All the while his eyes didn't leave mine.

The tugging on my sweater coaxed me to raise my arms above my head so he could pull it off of me. It left me in a soaked white shirt with a grey tank top underneath.

He repeated the action with my shirt. And than the tank top.

His hands skimmed over the bare skin of my stomach to the waistband of my jeans. They worked slowly and pushed them down the half of my thighs. They didn't need to go further, gravity made the jeans fall to the ground.

His hands trailed up and around me, to my back. Slowly they undid the clasp of my bra, pulling the straps of my shoulders and dropping it to the ground.

His eyes never left mine.

At last they trailed down my sides to my underwear and pushed them down my thighs as well.

We stood there in silence. My breathing, his breathing and the running water the only things being heard.

He stepped closer, pulling my naked body against his. He bended down to kiss my lips, holding my face with both his hands.

His lips caressed mine softly. "Go to my room when you're done. I'll be waiting down stairs." They whispered. His forehead leaning against mine.

With one more soft kiss he turned me to face the bathtub. I obliged to his silent request and climbed in.

When I was seated in the hot water I looked up to watch him.

His back was to me and he was busy getting a robe and a towel from the cabinet under the sink. I pulled my knees close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I watched as he straightened up, turned around to smile and left the bathroom.

The water warmed me up fast, but I stayed longer in the tub then necessary. Just for the joy of it.

When I finally got up, I wrapped myself in the white robe and with the towel in my hands I padded over to Edwards room. There, on his bed, lay a neatly folded set of clothes, along with a bundle of thick socks.

I dressed in the too baggy sweatpants and the oversized t-shirt. I combed my tangled hair and took a glance at myself in the mirror.

My face was flushed from the steam in the bathroom. My hair had turned into a black-brown colour because of the wetness. My eyes looked watery, shiny. I didn't look my best, but I was feeling warm. Both inside and outside.

Carefully I went down stairs. Edward was sitting on the couch, watching the tv playing with a soft volume. The blue flickering of the tv gave him an odd pale colour.

When he noticed me on the stairs he got up and came over to me and took me in his arms. His head was bend down into the curve of my neck and he dropped little kisses there, trailing them up to my mouth. His lips brushed against mine. First soft and then a little more determent, coaxing mine open. His arms tightened around my waist and pulled me against his chest. My hands rested on the back of his neck as I answered to him.

"Bella." He whispered with closed eyes. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." I whispered back.

He kissed me again and then turned us to the couch. I curled up to him like a purring housecat as he kept stroking my hair, caressing my skin and kissing me softly.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

I had spent the night at his house. We ended up talking, while entangled in each others limbs, under the warm covers of his bed.

I hadn't left a note or a call yesterday and I knew Charlie was worried sick. Edward dropped me of at my house soon after we awoke in the morning.

"Bells? That you?" I heard Charlie call when I closed the front door.

"Yeah Dad."

"Thank God." I heard him mutter as he got up from the couch.

"Where have you been? You had me worrying all night." He said when he came into view.

"I'm sorry Dad. I was… I was over at the Cullens house."

"The… what? The Cullens house? But they're out of town." He said. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Not all of them were." I said, looking down at my feet.

It took him a moment before realisation dawned. "Oh Bells, you didn't, didn't you?" His voice held a defeated edge and I looked up to see that his face wore a matching expression.

I swallowed. "No, I didn't."

We didn't.

Relief washed over his face and his eyebrows relaxed. "Good. Just… good."

He came over and took me in an embrace which I returned.

"Just don't do that again ok."

"I won't," I said to his chest.

"And you're grounded."

"Ok."

"And no more sleepovers with Cullens, ok. Well, boy-Cullens. Girl-Cullen-sleepovers are still allowed."

"Ok Dad."

He squeezed his arms around me before gently letting me go. He gazed at me for a moment. His hand stroked over my hair and my cheek before he leaned in to kiss my forehead. He then turned back to the couch, back to ESPN.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Alice and I shared a dorm at the campus of Dartmouth University. She met Jasper Whitlock during the first week of classes and they have been inseparable almost immediately after.

She hung out mostly at his place while me and Edward stayed mostly at mine, since his roommate always invited his girlfriend over at theirs.

We walked together to and from class. Every day, we were walking.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Edward pushed some of my hair out of my face and stared intently into my eyes. He then smiled crookedly and dipped his head down. His lips skimmed over my cheeks down to my ear. He placed a kiss right under it and slowly made a pattern down to my troath and back up. My breathing became harder, my head lighter. I was helpless. When he sucked lightly on a patch of skin, my breathing hitched and my eyes rolled back.

"Stop" I said trying to push him back a bit. He didn't budge. "Why?" he asked as he came up and looked at me for a moment. "Because.. because" I tried to come up with something but couldn't find any words. "Because?" He asked as he dipped his head down again and began leaving a trail of kisses on my skin. "Because. I can't think when you do that!" I cried out desperately as a thousand tingles coursed through my body.

Edward came up again with a profound smirk on his face.

"That's the point." He chuckled and kissed me on the lips. I let every weak protest in me sail away and I clung to him for dear life.

"Yes." I breathed out. He got me. I surrendered.

"Yes?" His smile was radiant.

"Yes."

We set the date on 19 October. He might not, but I remember well, the day I first noticed who was walking across the street.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Renesmee was leaning back on some cushions and her baby blanket, that were set up against the book rest on the piano. Her little legs dangling above the keys which Edward grazed softly and lingering with his slender fingers. Renesmee squirmed a bit and made a little noise. Edward changed his key of playing. "Didn't like that huh?" He chuckled softly. Tenderly. Renesmee cooed something unintelligible and grabbed with her little hands in the air. Edward bended his head a bit and planted two butterfly kisses on both of her knees.

"How about this one?" He asked her as he changed the keys again.

Renesmee cooed approvingly. "Yeah? Ok, and what if I add this?" He added a few notes to the little tune he was playing. Renesmee squirmed in her little makeshift seat before she finally held herself still and let the sweet soft tune Edward was playing sink in. Her little feet stopped dangling above Edwards hands and after a few minutes her eyes started to droop. Edward played the tune over and over. He sometimes changed to a higher or a lower key, but he didn't change the tune itself. I went to the living room and curled up on the couch with a book. The lullaby still playing in the background.

I didn't remember falling asleep. But I woke when I felt a weight settling down on the couch with me. Edward had the sleeping little girl in his arms, resting her against his chest. When he saw that I had woken up, he caressed his free hand over my hair. I turned my face into his palm and kissed it. "Come here." He whispered. I shifted so I was tugged under his free arm. I grabbed the blanket from over the backrest of the couch and covered us three with it.

We were both quiet as we nuzzled and caressed our sleeping baby.

Edwards hand found my thigh under the blanket and rubbed on it affectionately.

I kissed his shoulder through the textile of his clothes. I closed my eyes and reached for his hand on my thigh. Slowly I moved it up to my stomach. Still leaning on his shoulder I peeked up to his face. He stared down at me questioningly. I glanced down towards my stomach and back up to him. I raised my eyebrows. His hand twitched on my stomach.

"What…" He whispered.

He glanced down at Renesmee and then back to where my stomach was hiding underneath the blanket before meeting my eyes again. "Are you.. what.. are we.." He seemed lost for words to what he tried to say. But I got his question nonetheless. I leaned up a bit and kissed him on his cheek before letting my lips wander towards his ear. "Yes" I whispered my answer.

He shifted so he could really look at me. His eyes wide. "Are you.. really?" He said, his voice soft, but thick with emotion. I locked my eyes with him and nodded. I could feel a light smile forming on my lips. Edwards eyes widened and they started to turn slightly glassy. He glanced down to my hidden stomach again.

He then kissed me softly on the lips, whispering an I love you. He handed me Renesmee and readjusted the blanket in a way that it wasn't hiding my stomach anymore. He scooted himself down the couch so he could lie and rest his head in my lap. He turned his face towards my stomach and seemed to study it for a moment. His arms encircled my waist when he leaned forward and kissed it. "Hello little one," he said softly. I was cradling Renesmee to my chest with one hand and used my free hand to stroke Edwards hair as he murmured sweet nothings to our unborn baby.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Years had passed, but fact stayed fact.

On that sunlit Sunday, Edward Cullen crossed the street for me, Bella Swan.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

_Won't you let me walk you home from school?_

_Won't you let me meet you at the pool?_

_Maybe Friday I can_

_Get tickets for the dance_

_And I'll take you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Won't you tell your dad to get off my back?_

_Tell him what we said about "Paint It Black"_

_Rock and roll is here to stay_

_Come inside now, it's ok_

_And I'll shake you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Won't you tell me what you're thinking of?_

_Would you be an outlaw for my love?_

_If it's so then let me know_

_If it's no then I can go_

_And I won't make you_

_Oh, oh, oh_


	2. AN playlist link to lullaby

HELLOOOO

I hope you enjoyed reading the one-shot!! In my book, this was a damn long one-shot heh.

I hope you got it all. Also with the time gaps and everything. I didn't really know how to do that right, as in a way you'd understand if there was a time gap of just 5 minutes, 5 days or 5 years… But I hope you liked it anyway.

It's sorta based on the Thirteen song by Big Star.

Here's a playlist of songs/lyrics I used and what I think fits the atmosphere/mood in the fic. Also there's a link to Renesmee's lullaby. Yup. I composed it myself. It's quite simple, since it's the same tune over and over again, but I think it's nice. By the way, I DID NOT compose it for this fic. But after writing that part about the piano and everything, I thought it was fitting. But you'd just have to see that for yourself.

PLAYLIST

The one where the inspiration for this fic came from: Big Star/Elliott Smith (whichever one you prefer) – Thirteen

Birthday CD: Debussy – Claire de Lune (of course of course, what would i be without Claire de lune)

Birthday CD: Bach – Cello Suite 1 I Prelude (one of my favourites ^^)

Some can be viewed especially in Bella's point of view, some in Edward. See for yourself.

First time in Edwards car: Van Morrison – Brown Eyed Girl

First time in Edwards car: Rupert Holmes – Escape / Piña Colada's (1979)

First time in Edwards car: Ratt – You're in love

First time in Edwards car: The Baby's – Midnight Rendezvous

First time in Edwards car: The Who – Baba O'Riley

First time in Edwards car: Jefferson Starship - We built this city on rock and roll

First time in Edwards car: The Beatles – Something in the way she moves

First time in Edwards car: Tommy James and the Shondells – Crimson and Clover

First time in Edwards car: Sammy Johns – Chevy Van

When Edward sees the Chevy: Rolling Stones – Paint is Black

Edward in a weird mood at the car: The Beatles – When I'm 64

Prom night: Tracy Chapman – Baby can I hold you tonight

Prom night: Prince – Purple Rain

Prom night: Journey – Faithfully

Prom night: Extreme – More than words

Poppin the cherry: Kate Bush – Wuthering Heights

Poppin the cherry: Kings of Leon – Sex on Fire

Poppin the cherry: Kings of Leon – Notion

Poppin the cherry: Fiona Apple – Shadowboxer

Poppin the cherry: Fiona Apple – Pale September

Poppin the cherry: Fiona Apple – Slow Like Honey

Random: Sonic Youth – Superstar

Random: Belle and Sebastian – Piazza, New York catcher

Random: Coldplay – Green Eyes

At the wedding (didn't write this scene out, but anyway): Doris Day – Moonglow

Renesmee's lullaby w w w. youtube . com/watch?v=mlUkRSCjD84 erase all the spaces between the letters.. you know how fanfic works with that stuff :(

OKKKKKK so I hope you liked it. Leave me some love xx


End file.
